USS Yorktown (CV-5)
De USS Yorktown (CV-5) was een vliegkampschip van de Amerikaanse marine in de Stille Oceaan tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog en naamgever van een klasse van drie vliegdekschepen. Ze werd ook "The Fighting Lady" genoemd. Ze streed samen met de USS Lexington (CV-2) in de Slag in de Koraalzee en daarna in de Slag om Midway. Dit was haar laatste zeeslag tussen Amerikaanse en Japanse luchtmachtvloten. thumb|300px|USS Yorktown (CV-5) Geschiedenis De Vloot van de Stille Oceaan in Hawaï en Pearl Harbor werd op 7 december 1941 aangevallen door de Japanse Keizerlijke Marine-Luchtmacht. Terwijl de slagschepen het te verduren kregen in de haven van Pearl Harbor, waren de vliegdekschepen daar niet aanwezig. Op 7 december waren alleen drie vliegdekschepen in de Stille Oceaan: De USS Enterprise (CV-6), de USS Lexington (CV-2) en de USS Saratoga (CV-3), terwijl de USS Ranger (CV-4), USS Wasp (CV-7) en de recent in de vaart gebrachte USS Hornet (CV-8), waren op dat ogenblik in de Atlantische Oceaan aanwezig. De USS Yorktown lag op dit moment in Norfolk Virginia. De USS Yorktown verliet Norfolk op 16 december 1941 en stoomde naar de Stille Oceaan via het Panamakanaal. Eerst had ze haar voormalige bewapening in Norfolk laten vervangen door 20-mm snelvuur-Oerlikon-kanonnen. Ze bereikte San Diego op 30 december 1941 en weldra vormde het vlaggenschip, onder commando van viceadmiraal Frank Jack Fletcher, de Task Force 17. De eerste opdracht van het vliegdekschip was een konvooi escorteren naar het eiland Samoa. Vertrekkend uit San Diego op 6 januari 1942 beschermden de USS Yorktown en haar begeleidende escorteschepen, de vlootbewegingen van Tutuila en Pago Pago om een eerder gelegerd garnizoen daar te versterken. Ze verdedigde de Amerikaanse troepenbeweging, in gezelschap van de USS Enterprise. Daarna verlieten ze samen de Samoa-wateren op 25 januari 1942. Zes dagen later vormden ze de Task Force 8 onder de USS Enterprise en Task Force 17, onder leiding van de USS Yorktown, als geheel één gemeenschappelijke vloot. De formatie kwam voor de Marshalleilanden en even later bij de Gilberteilanden. Ze nam deel aan de eerste Amerikaanse offensief in de Pacific-oorlog, de Marshall-Gilbert Raids. Marshall-Gilbert Raids Om 05u17: de USS Yorktown, beschermd door de USS Louisville (CA-28) en USS St.Louis (CL-49) en 4 torpedobootjagers, lanceerde die morgen 11 torpedovliegtuigen (Douglas TBD-1 Devastators) en 17 verkennings-bommenwerpervliegtuigen (Douglas SBD Dauntless), onder commando van luitenant-ter-zee-vlieger Curtis W. Smiley. Haar vliegtuigen troffen Japanse kustinstallaties en vrachtschepen nabij en aan Jaluit. Maar tegenvallende weersomstandigheden belemmerden de missie, met verlies van 6 toestellen. Andere Yorktown-vliegtuigen vielen de Japanse installaties en vrachtschepen aan op Makin- en Mili atol. De aanval door Task Force 17 op de Gilberteilanden was een complete verrassing sinds de Amerikaanse strijdmacht strijd voerde tegen Japanse oppervlakteschepen. Een enige, viermotorige Kawanishi H6K "Mavis" patrouillebommenwerper-watervliegtuig viel de torpedobootjagers aan, die achteraan voerden, met de hoop van terugkerende vliegtuigen, die terugkeerden van de Jaluit-missie, een baken te vormen. Luchtafweervuurgeschut van de torpedojagers dreven de indringer weg voordat ze enige schade kon aanrichten aan Task Force 17. Later, een andere "Mavis", of mogelijk dezelfde, die de torpedojagers aanviel, vloog vanuit de laaghangende bewolking vanaf 13.700 meter, naar de Yorktown. De carrier schoot met haar luchtafweergeschut, uitziend naar de naderende Combat Air Patrol (CAP)-vliegtuigen. Weldra kwam de "Mavis" tussen twee Grumman F4F Wildcats terecht en vluchtte terug achter een wolk. Binnen de 5 minuten werd het vijandelijk vliegtuig uit de wolken geschoten en stortte het daarna brandend in zee. Ofschoon Task Force 17 was geslaagd in een eerste aanval op Jaluit atol, werd de aanval afgeblazen door hevige felle regenstormen en door de naderende duisternis van onweders. Men kon geen vliegtuigen lanceren door deze weersomstandigheden. Daarna trok de Task Force 17-vloot weg uit het Jaluit-gebied. Vloot-Admiraal Chester Nimitz noemde later de Marshalls-Gilberts-Raids; "Well conceived, well planned en brilliantly executed !" De resultaten verkregen door Task Force's 8 en 17 waren opmerkwaardig. Nimitz vermeldde dit in zijn rapporten. Rabaul Raid De USS Yorktown keerde met zijn Task Force keerde terug naar Pearl Harbor en vulde manschappen, voorraden en vliegtuigen aan, voordat ze weer vertrok naar zee op 14 februari 1942, naar de Koraalzee. Op 6 maart had de USS Yorktown en zijn Task Force 17, een rendez-vouz met de Task Force 11-formatie rond de USS Lexington, onder commando van viceadmiraal Wilson Brown. Samen vielen ze Rabaul en Gasmata aan op de Japanse schepen, die aldaar voordien geland waren en alsook ter bescherming van de geallieerde troepen op Nouméa, Nieuw-Caledonië. Daar verkreeg Edward "Butch" O'Hare van de USS Lexington zijn Medal of Honor, door zijn doordachte aanval en het verworven succes. De twee Task Force's werden tevens nog eens beschermd door een krachtige strijdmacht bestaande uit 8 zware kruisers (inbegrepen de Australische HMAS Australia) en 14 torpedobootjagers. Samen stoomden ze op naar Nieuw-Guinea. De Japanners hadden de helft van het Papoea-Nieuw-Guinea eiland bezet. Alleen de ondoordringbare oerwouden en hoge bergen van het Owen Stanley massiefgebergte weerhield hun doorstoot. Tevens waren er mensenetende Papoeastammen en koppensnellers aanwezig. Deze waren geen partij voor de Japanners. Generaal Douglas McArthur vond het verdacht toen een formatie Japanse toestellen noordwaarts over Port Moresby vlogen. Hij liet meteen een verkenningsvlucht ondernemen en stelde vast dat de Japanners bij Salamaua en Lae geland waren. Salamaua en Lae Raid Op 10 maart werd de Japanse cargovloot en de havens van Salamaua en Lae aangevallen en vernietigd. Hiervoor moesten de Amerikaanse jagers van de beide vliegdekschepen en die van Port Moresby, de hoge Owen Stanley- gebergte overvliegen. De Task Force's 11 en 17 trokken zich daarna terug met 20 knopen, op zuidoostelijke koers onder dekking van de duisternis, waar ze een rendez-vous hadden met Task Force 11-7 (4 zware kruisers en 4 torpedojagers onder bevel van de Australische viceadmiraal John Crace. Dit waren onder andere de Amerikaanse zware kruiser USS Chicago (CA-29), die van Nieuw-Caledonië kwam, en twee Australische zware kruisers, de HMAS Australia en HMAS Hobart. De USS Yorktown hervatte haar patrouille in het Koraalzeegebied, in april, buiten bereik van Japanse vliegtuigen van bases op land en keerde naar de onbezette haven van Tongatapu, in de Tonga eilanden. De USS Lexington was teruggekeerd naar Pearl Harbor. Daar kwam viceadmiraal Aubrey Wray Fitch als Wilson Brown's plaatsvervanger aan boord van de USS Lexington. Op 27 april verliet de USS Yorktown Tongatapu en vertrok ze weer naar de Koraalzee. De USS Lexington vertrok na bunkering, aanvulling van manschappen, voorraden en vliegtuigen uit Pearl Harbor waar ze weer samenkwam met Fletcher's Task Force 17. Beide vloten kwamen samen ten zuidwesten van de Nieuwe Hebriden eilanden op 1 mei 1942. Fletchers bevelen waren nogal eenvoudig; tegen 1 mei moest hij met zijn vloot in de Koraalzee zijn en dan moest hij de verovering van Port Moresby door de Japanners verhinderen. Wat ook gebeurde. Raid op Tulagi In de ochtend van 3 mei vielen de beide Task Force-vloten met succes de Japanse basis Tulagi aan op de Salomonseilanden. Ook met behulp van Curtiss P-40 vliegtuigen, die opgestegen waren vanuit Port Moresby, vloog het eskader noordwaarts. De afstand naar Tulagi was 120 mijl en ze moest de 2.000 meter hoge bergen van Guadalcanal passeren. Ze voerden 22 torpedo- en 76 1000-ponds-bomaanvallen uit in drie achtereenvolgende aanvallen. Yorktown-vliegtuigen lieten de torpedojager Kikuzuki, drie mijnenleggers en 4 vrachtschepen tot zinken brengen. Diverse watervliegtuigen werden in de watervliegtuigbasis vernietigd en uit de lucht geschoten. Air Group 5 vernietigden 5 vijandelijke watervliegtuigen, wel ten koste van 2 Grumman F4F Wildcats (de piloten werden daarna gered) en één TBD (de bemanning was verloren). Ondertussen, dezelfde dag kwam nog ter ondersteuning Task Force 44, de kruiser-torpedojagersvloot onder commando van viceadmiraal John Crace (RN), samen met de Lexington's Task Force 11 als gevolg van de samenstelling van de geallieerde vloot op de vooravond van de cruciale Slag in de Koraalzee. Later werd de Australische kruiser HMAS Australia naar huis geroepen ter verdediging van Port Moresby. Op de ochtend van 6 mei voegde de USS Yorktown zich bij de USS Lexington en viceadmiraal Fitch, die een lange ervaring had met vliegkampschepen, nam de verantwoording op zich voor de leiding van de vliegoperaties. Slag in de Koraalzee Hiermee loopt het verdere strijdverloop van de USS Lexington en USS Yorktown, evenwijdig tijdens de Slag in de Koraalzee. Op 7 mei, bij het aanbreken van de dag, werden door beide partijen verkenningsvliegtuigen uitgezonden en kort voor 08u00 rapporteerde een van de Japanse verkenners dat het een vijandelijk Task Force verkend had. Dat waren de olietanker USS Neosho (AO-23) en zijn begeleidende torpedojager USS Sims (DD-409). De beide Amerikaanse Task Force's vonden ook de Japanse invasiestrijdmacht in de Koraalzee. Hun piloten onderschepten de vloot, onderweg naar de Louisiaden, nabij Misima en kelderden de lichte Japanse carrier Shoho op 7 mei 1942. Tevens vernietigden ze diverse andere oorlogsschepen en een watervliegtuigmoederschip. Terwijl Fletcher met de Yorktown en Lexington naar het noorden opstoomden, werd de olietanker USS Neosho en de torpedojager USS Sims aangevallen door Japanse vliegtuigen van de vliegdekscepen Zuikaku en Shokaku. De Japanse vliegers hielden de olietanker voor een vliegdekschip. Onder leiding van luitenant-vlieger Kiutchi Takahachi, gierden de vliegtuigen naar beneden. De USS Sims zonk in enkele minuten in de golven en de olietanker USS Neosho brandde van voor tot achter. De USS Neosho bleef nog dagenlang brandend ronddriften in de Koraalzee, totdat ze na de Slag in de Koraalzee, op 11 mei tot zinken werd geschoten door de USS Henley. Ondertussen waren de Amerikaanse verkenners de Shokaku en Zuikaku op het spoor gekomen die meteen daarna op 8 mei door de Amerikaanse vliegers werden aangevallen. Daartegenover lanceerden de Japanners hun vliegtuigen voor een aanval op de Amerikaanse carriervloot op diezelfde 8ste mei. De USS Lexington kreeg de meeste klappen te verwerken, maar de USS Yorktown kreeg een bom in het ketelruim en kapitein-ter-zee Elliott Buckmaster, de commandant van de USS Yorktown, moest voortdurend zigzag-manoeuvreren om 8 torpedo's te ontwijken, terwijl de USS Lexington 5 torpedo's aan bakboord kreeg. Aangevallen door "Val"-bommenwerpers, beschadigden het vliegdek en veroorzaakten explosies onderdeks en doodden daardoor 66 manschappen. Een bom vernielde de boordgeschutsbatterijen en doodden ineens 44 man. De schade aan de USS Yorktown kwam onder controle en werd haastig hersteld, toch vooral het vliegdek. Het schip was terug gereed voor continue vliegoperaties. De USS Lexington was er erger aan toe. Het vliegdekschip maakte slagzij naar bakboord en onderdeks brandde ze hevig. Diverse hulpploegen van de USS Yorktown en de torpedojagers hielpen mee de branden te bestrijden. De "Lady Lex" werd weer rechtgetrokken door de schotten te sluiten en voortdurend te pompen, maar onderdeks brandde het hier en daar nog. Daar werden de compartimenten afgesloten, om uiteindelijk een brandstop te krijgen wegens gebrek aan zuurstof. Door gas- en oliedampen ontstond er rond 17u00 een ontploffing door kortsluiting waarbij ze reddeloos verloren werd verklaard. Iedereen werd van het schip gehaald. Omstreeks 20u00 werd de verlaten USS Lexington uiteindelijk getorpedeerd door de USS Phelps, na een zware munitieontploffing in het schip zelf. Met de voorsteven torenhoog gericht zonk de USS Lexington naar onder, terwijl Task Force 17 en de rest van Task Force 11 naar het zuiden terugkeerden. De Japanners hadden een tactische overwinning, doch de Zuikaku en Shokaku moesten zwaar beschadigd naar Japan terugkeren. Beiden konden aan de Slag om Midway niet meedoen. De Japanners en Amerikanen hadden elk een vliegdekschip verloren, de Amerikanen één vliegdekschip zwaar beschadigd, tegenover de vijand twee vliegdekschepen beschadigd en enkele grote oorlogschepen gezonken. De balans sloeg toch zwaar over ten nadele van Japan. De Amerikanen hadden de USS Lexington, USS Neosho en USS Sims verloren, de USS Yorktown zwaar beschadigd, 36 vliegtuigen vernietigd en 543 doden en gewonden. Nadat de USS Neosho het genadeschot kreeg op 11 mei, vertrok Task Force 17 en de oorlogsschepen van Task Force 11 uit de Koraalzee naar Pearl Harbor, zo'n 6.500 mijl vandaan. Midway Midway ligt tussen de 180° West en 175° West. De 180° is de Internationale Datumlijn. Bij Midway was het zondag, terwijl voorbij de 180° lijn naar het westen zaterdag was. De Slag bij Midway was uniek. Het was de eerste slag in de geschiedenis waarbij 90 percent van de mannen die meevochten, nimmer de vijand te zien kregen en het was de enige zeeslag die geleverd werd op de 180° Meridiaan waar vliegtuigen gisteren opstegen om morgen een doel te bombarderen en vandaag terugkeerden naar hun vliegdekschepen, of vandaag opstegen om gisteren te bombarderen en vandaag weer terugkwamen ! De USS Yorktown was ernstig beschadigd in de Slag in de Koraalzee en het zag er niet naar uit dat het vliegdekschip snel genoeg gerepareerd zou kunnen worden om Midway te ondersteunen. Want nog in de Koraalzee kreeg viceadmiraal Frank Jack Fletcher bericht, dat hij met spoed naar Pearl Harbor moest begeven om daarna naar Midway op te stomen. De Amerikaanse inlichtingendienst hadden meermaals het Japanse sein MI en AF doorgekregen. Met een vrijvertaald lokaas-bericht, dat "Midway zonder drinkwater zat", werd dit bericht door de Japanners onderschept en doorgeseind naar Japan, dat "AF of MI zonder drinkwater zat!" Met dit bericht werd het voor de Amerikanen duidelijk dat AF en MI, degelijk Midway bedoeld was. Mede hieruit besloten ze, dat er een aanval op Midway ophanden was. Vanuit de Baai van Hiroshima vertrok ondertussen, een Japanse vloot naar het oosten. Het duurde 3 uren, eer het laatste oorlogsschip de baai had verlaten onder "banzai" toejuichingen van Japanse vissers en de plaatselijke bevolking. De USS Saratoga verliet San Diego na de reparaties op 1 juni en arriveerde op 6 juni in Pearl Harbor, twee dagen te laat voor de Slag bij Midway. Ze werd in januari 1942 getorpedeerd door de I-6 en de schade bleek ernstig te zijn. Vandaar deze lange herstelperiode. De beschadigde USS Yorktown was ook op weg naar Pearl Harbor, en op 27 mei - één dag nadat de 4 vliegkampschepen van admiraal Nagumo de Japanse Binnenzee verlaten hadden - voer de USS Yorktown het droogdok in te Pearl Harbor. Onmiddellijk kwamen er bevoorradings- en reparatieploegen aan boord van 1.400 man. Admiraal Nimitz had aan de werfofficier prioriteit bevolen om de carrier zo snel mogelijk gereed te maken. Fletcher had al een bezoek gebracht aan Nimitz en had hem gezegd dat zijn vliegdekschip minstens 3 maanden nodig had voor de volledige herstelling. Maar de vloot-admiraal Nimitz had hem gezegd dat zijn schip absolute voorrang kreeg en dat hij na 72 uur moest vertrekken naar Midway, wat er ook gedaan kon worden. De romp werd opgelapt, hutten werden versterkt en geschoord met balken, enkele waterdichte schotten, die niet meer sloten, werden vervangen. Alleen de meest dringende reparaties werden uitgevoerd, en 3 van de ketels die in de Slag in de Koraalzee waren beschadigd, werden niet eens aangeraakt. Dat was de reden dat de USS Yorktown niet de maximum snelheid van 27 knopen kon halen. Slag bij Midway Op de dag dat het reuzeslagschip Yamato, met aan boord de opper-admiraal Isoroku Yamamoto, met 6 andere slagschepen achter de Baai van Hirosjima uitvoer, vertrok admiraal Raymond A. Spruance, een voormalige kruisercommandant en voorgedragen door, met een huidziekte geplaagde admiraal William Halsey Jr., om de leiding op zich te nemen, uit Pearl Harbor met de USS Hornet en de USS Enterprise, beschermd door 6 kruisers en 9 torpedobootjagers. Dat was Task Force 16. 24 uren later werd de USS Yorktown gevechtsklaar gemaakt en geacht tot vertrek en begeleid door 2 kruisers en 5 torpedobootjagers, eveneens vanuit Pearl Harbor. Dat was Task Force 17, en evenals Task Force 16 op weg naar Midway. De USS Yorktown en zijn escorte maakten op 2 juni 1942, kort voor de middag contact met de USS Hornet, USS Enterprise en hun escortes. Admiraal Fletcher nam het bevel op zich over de gecombineerde Task Force-vloot. Zoals Spruance het plan uitgedokterd en bevolen had, werd er koers gezet naar een punt ten noordoosten van Midway. Dit punt had de codenaam "Success Point". 3 juni 1942 - Tegen 19u30 waren Nagumo's vliegdekschepen nog steeds niet verkend en verwacht werd dat de Japanse aanval op Midway op 4 juni bij het aanbreken van de dag zou beginnen. De USS Yorktown, USS Hornet, USS Enterprise en hun escortevloot veranderden hun koers en voerden allen naar het zuidwesten in de richting van het atol Midway. Aan boord van de USS Yorktown werden 10 duikbommenwerpers in gereedheid gebracht voor een zoektocht over een gebied dat met een straal van 100 mijl, van west naar oost liep. Bijna terzelfde tijd stegen 16 B-17's op van Midway en als ze de Japanse vliegdekschepen hadden gevonden, moesten ze die bombarderen. De 23 Consolidated PBY Catalina's waren al opgestegen voor hun gebruikelijke patrouillevlucht dat 700 mijl ver van Midway bedroeg. De Catalina "Strawberry 9" was de eerste die de invasievloot van Itchiki en Kondo verkende. Dit waren kruisers, vrachtschepen en troepentransportschepen. Later verkende "Strawberry 5" de werkelijke invasievloot, namelijk de Japanse vligdekschepen en hun escortevloot. In totaal waren er nu dus, als men de verkenningsstrijdmacht van Tomonaga en de duikbommenwerpers van de USS Yorktown bij elkaar telde, bedroeg dit 152 vliegtuigen in de lucht. Diezelfde nacht torpedeerde een Catalina het eerste Japanse schip, een tankschip, de Akebono Maru die bij de invasievloot behoorde. Dit was een eerste geslaagde torpedo-aanval door een Catalina-vliegboot. Om 05u20 op 5 juni, liet admiraal Nagumo zijn schepen weten dat hij waarschijnlijk een tweede aanvalsgolf naar Midway zou laten gaan, zodra groepscommandant-luitenant-vlieger Joitchi Tomonaga aangevallen had. Om 05u30 werd het Japanse vliegdekschip Akagi verkend door een Catalina. Die seinde naar Midway dat hij op 150 mijl afstand van het eiland op peiling 320°, een Japans vliegdekschip had gezien. De Akagi stoomde met een snelheid van 26 knopen naar het atol-eiland. De USS Enterprise had het sein ontvangen en zond die naar de achterblijvende USS Yorktown. Fletcher en Spruance wisten nu waar Nagumo's invasievloot bevond. Op Midway werd algemeen alarm geslagen, en alle vliegtuigen kregen startbevel, sommige om de Japanse vliegdekschepen aan te vallen, andere om de naderende schepen aan te vallen. B-17's, B-25's, Grumman F4F Wildcats, Brewster F2A Buffalo's, Douglas SBD Dauntlessen, Grumman TBF Avengers stegen overal op. Tegen 06u00 was álles wat kon vliegen in de lucht of toch gestart. Tomonaga's 36 Aichi D3A "Val"'s, 36 Nakajima B5N2 "Kate"'s en hun escorte van 36 Zero's, waaronder de beruchte Mitsubishi A6M Zero's, bereikten Midway om 06u31. Ze werden opgevangen door 27 verouderde Buffalo's. Ze waren niet opgewassen tegen de beruchte Zero's. Het kostte luitenant-vlieger Suganamai weinig moeite om te zorgen dat de onervaren Amerikaanse vliegers Tomonaga's bommenwerpers niet konden bereiken. In een kort hevig gevecht werden 15 Buffalo's neergehaald en van de 12 overgeblevene waren er 7 zo toegetakeld, dat ze nooit meer zouden vliegen. Midway werd duchtig gebombardeerd terwijl het Amerikaans luchtafweersgeschut de Japanners onder vuur namen. Menige installaties en depots werden vernietigd. De startbanen waren licht beschadigd. Eerder, op 3 juni werd Dutch Harbor, dat zo'n 2.500 mijl ten noorden van Midway ligt, ter afleidingsmanoeuver van de Japanners, aangevallen en gebombardeerd. Nimitz liet zich niet van de wijs brengen en concentreerde zich vooral op Midway. Ofschoon hij eveneens bezorgt was van de situatie aldaar. Op 4 juni 1942 bevond de Amerikaanse vloot zich op 220 mijl ten noordoosten van Midway. Task Force 17 onder bevel van Fletcher met de USS Yorktown stoomde een mijl of 10 ten noorden van Task Force 16 onder bevel van Raymond A. Spruance met de vliegdekschepen USS Enterprise en USS Hornet. Van vóór het aanbreken van de dag waren er al verkenners van de USS Yorktown in de lucht, de sector ten noordoosten van Midway afzoekend. Om 06u03 kreeg Fletcher de boodschap "Twee vliegkampschepen en slagschepen verkend !" en daarna de coördinaten, positie en snelheid van de vijand. Meteen vertrok een Amerikaans luchteskader van Task Forces 16 en 17 naar de bewuste vijand. Het Japanse vliegdekschip Soryu werd aangevallen en getroffen door de vliegers van de USS Yorktown. Opmerkelijk was het heldenfeit van commandant-vlieger Lou Henderson, die echter zwaar gewond werd en zijn SBD-vliegtuig, toch verloren gewaand, op het dek van de Soryu liet storten. Intussen keerden de vliegtuigen van de USS Yorktown, die de Soryu, het zusterschip van de Hiryu, bijna tot zinken hadden gebracht, terug naar hun vliegdekschip. Met succes hadden ze de Kaga eveneens in brand laten vliegen. Intussen bombardeerde commandant-luitenant-vlieger Muri met nog een resterende B-25 van 4 bommenwerpers, en McClusky's 3 Douglas SBD Dauntlessen de Akagi, die doordat zoals de andere Japanse vliegkampschepen, nog benzine, bommen en torpedo's aan dek hadden liggen voor een snellere bevoorrading, en ook omdat er geaarzeld werd, wélke bommen moesten meegenomen worden. Voordien hadden ze de Amerikaanse vloot nog niet gevonden, doordat ze moeilijk met torpedo's het eiland Midway konden aanvallen! Dat kwam de 3 Japanse vliegdekschepen duur te staan. De Kaga ging om 19u25 ten onder, de Akagi rond 04u55 en tenslotte ging de Soryu om 09u13 voorgoed de dieperik in. De Hiryu was nog het enige vliegdekschip, dat dan nog niet geraakt was. Die Hiryu zou nu zijn toestellen lanceren naar de USS Yorktown. Aanval op de USS Yorktown Maar de Japanse vliegers die eerder opgestegen waren, van hun toen nog gave vliegdekschepen, hadden de USS Yorktown wél gevonden. Om 12u00 maakte de USS Yorktown zich gereed om de bommenwerpers weer aan boord te nemen en bracht men het schip in de wind. Op dat moment registreerde de Amerikaanse carrierradar - de Japanners hadden toen nog geen radar op hun vliegdekschepen - luitenant-vlieger Kobajachi's "Val"-vliegtuigen op een afstand van 50 mijl. 28 Wildcats vielen de Japanse jagers aan maar 5 van de oorspronkelijke 18 "Val"'s braken door de vuurregengordijn en plaatsten drie treffers op de USS Yorktown. Ondanks de ondersteunende vuurkracht van de carrier en zijn begeleidende escorte's, kreeg de USS Yorktown het zwaar te verduren. Een 1.000 kg-bom viel precies door de langwerpige schoorsteen in de machinekamer. Op één na werden alle ketels beschadigd en het schip bleef gestopt liggen. De tweede 1.000 kg-bom sloeg een gat in de liftkoker-vliegdek, naar de vliegtuigenmagazijn, de derde ontplofte bij een munitiemagazijn en een tank met vliegtuigbenzine. Hierbij vielen ook nog doden en gewonden bij de bakboordkanonnen, die eveneens getroffen werden. Beiden magazijnen werden haastig onder water gezet vooralleer de brand verder zou woeden en zodoende brand te voorkomen op het gehele schip. Omstreeks 14u00 was de USS Yorktown weer in staat op eigen kracht 18 knopen te varen, dankzij de eerste-officier-machinekamer J. F. Delaney. Maar om 14u30 verscheen op het radarscherm de "Kate"-torpedogroep van commandant-luitenant-vlieger Tomonaga van de Hiryu, die zich op 40 mijl afstand bevond. Tomonaga's groep splitste die van de groep van luitenant-vlieger Tochio Hachimoto. Zoals tevoren zagen Wildcats kans enkele Japanse Zero's neer te halen, vóór ze binnen bereik van de scheepskanonnen waren. Het felle Amerikaanse luchtafweer schrikte de overigen af. Enkele torpedojagers hadden bijna langzij, aan weerszijden van de USS Yorktown post gevat, om gezamenlijk méér vuurkracht te geven. Maar een paar vastberaden Japanners wisten er toch doorheen te komen. Eén van hen was Tomonaga. Die gaf hen teken hem te volgen. Zijn navigator-schutter werd dodelijk getroffen en lag dood achter hem. Hij dook regelrecht door het luchtafweer om zijn torpedo te lanceren. Tomonaga werd getroffen, nadat hij zijn torpedo had gelanceerd en brandend sloeg hij rond en zag de tweede torpedo inslaan aan bakboord. Toen sloeg Tomonaga met zijn Aichi D3A op de USS Yorktown te pletter. Een vuilbruine rookpluim op het vliegdekschip markeerde de plaats van zijn bewuste zelfmoord. Twee torpedo's raakten enkele meters van elkaar verwijderd het Amerikaanse vliegdekschip aan stuurboord. Nu was alle mechanische leven weg uit de carrier, met eveneens menselijke levens... Het was 14u45. Juist toen de overlevenden van Tomonaga's aanvalsgroep naar hun vliegdekschip terugvlogen, rapporteerde de piloot van een verkenningsvliegtuig van de USS Yorktown dat hij uiteindelijk de Hiryu gevonden had. De vliegers van de USS Hornet en USS Enterprise zouden deze voor hun rekening nemen. Om 14u58 na de aanval van Tomonaga, had kapitein-ter-zee Elliott Buckmaster, de gezagvoerder van de gewonde carrier, bevel gegeven het schip te verlaten. Alles wees erop dat de USS Yorktown op het punt stond te zinken en zijn besluit was ongetwijfeld juist. Admiraal Fletcher die zijn vlag had overgebracht naar de kruiser USS Astoria, bevestigde het bevel. Buckmaster was de laatste die zijn schip verliet. Meer dan 2.000 man werd van het schip gered en tegen 18u00 waren de escorteschepen, die in de buurt gebleven waren, weg in oostelijke richting. Het vliegdekschip bleef alleen achter, afgezien van de torpedojager USS Hughes, die bevel gekregen had, het wrak met kanonvuur tot zinken te brengen, als het begon te branden. Maar de slagzij bleek minder te zijn en Buckmaster meende dat een reddingsoperatie uitvoerbaar was. Er werd een team samengesteld om terug aan boord te gaan. Bergingspoging Eerst moesten de vliegdekken en de hangaardekken vrijgemaakt worden en het schip lichter te maken, door ook de vier 5-inch kanonnen aan stuurboord te verwijderen. Vervolgens werd met behulp van escorteschepen water en olie uit de bakboordtanks naar stuurboord overgepompt. Men meende dat het vliegdekschip weer zodoende horizontaal zou komen te liggen. De machinekamer moest zo nodig hersteld worden zodat het vliegdekschip op eigen kracht huiswaarts kon varen. Daar zorgde de eerste-officier-machinekamer J. F. Delaney en zijn team voor. De mijnenveger-sleepboot USS Vireo, die bij French Frigate Shoals voor anker lag, halverwege tussen Midway en Oahu, kreeg bericht dat hij onmiddellijk naar het gehavende vliegdekschip moest varen, om het op sleeptouw te nemen, terwijl de herstellingswerken werden uitgevoerd. Ondergang USS Yorktown Op 5 juni om 06u25 pikte de radar van de USS Hughes een Japans verkenningsvliegtuig op. Het was afkomstig van de kruiser Chikuma en om 06u52 seinde de piloot door, dat hij een vijandelijke vliegdekschip van de Yorktown-klasse verkend had, en dat deze niet ernstig beschadigd was, aldus de piloot. Deze boodschap bezegelde het lot van de USS Yorktown. Zodra admiraal Yamamoto ingelicht was, stuurde hij een radiobericht aan luitenant-ter-zee Yahatchi Tanabe van de I-168-onderzeeër, die nog voor de kust van Midway lag. De I-168 moest de USS Yorktown opzoeken en vernietigen. Tanabe zette onmiddellijk koers naar de opgegeven positie. Korte tijd later arriveerde de mijnenweger-sleepboot USS Vireo en bracht de sleeplijnen naar de carrier, en trof voorbereidingen om de USS Yorktown naar Pearl Harbor te slepen. Dat was althans de bedoeling... Matrozen van de USS Hughes (DD-410), die een kijkje op het vliegdekschip genomen hadden, meldden dat het vliegkampschip zich goed scheen te houden en dat de brand weliswaar weer opgelaaid was, maar geen direct gevaar teweeg bracht. Bijna tegelijkertijd vertrok 20 mijl verder naar het oosten kapitein-ter-zee Buckmaster en zijn bergingsgroep, op de torpedojager USS Hammann (DD-412), naar zijn gehavende vliegdekschip. Tegen 12u00 was het bergingswerk aan boord weer in volle gang. De USS Vireo had de carrier op sleeptouw genomen en sleepte in de richting van Hawaï. Het was een langzame karwei want de sleepboot-mijnenveger kon het grote wrak nauwelijks de baas. Sneller dan 4 knopen ging het niet vooruit. De werken aan boord schoten goed op en de pompen pompten onderling afdelingen leeg en men verwijderde de kanonnen, om het schip lichter te maken. De USS Hammann werd aan stuurboordzijde-voor aangekoppeld om stroom te leveren voor de pompen. Tevens sleepte hij mede het beschadigde vliegdekschip. Vijf andere torpedojagers cirkelden eromheen om aanvallen van Japanse I-boten te voorkomen. Tanabe met zijn I-168 arriveerde rond 13u00. Nadat hij zich onder het Amerikaanse torpedojagerskordon een weg had gebaand, kwam de onderzeeboot op periscoopdiepte en zag de USS Yorktown en de USS Hammann voor zich traag voorbij varen. Hij lanceerde 4 torpedo's en dook meteen naar onder. Aan boord van het vliegdekschip hield men net lunchpauze toen de werkploeg de torpedo's zagen afstormen aan stuurboord. De USS Hammann had geen tijd de trossen te kappen, en één van de torpedo's trof de escorte midscheeps. De USS Hammann brak finaal in tweeën en zonk bijna onmiddellijk. Terwijl het in de golven verdween, ontploften de scherp afgestelde dieptebommen onder water. Vele manschappen die overboord geslagen waren of nog in het water konden springen, vonden allen daardoor de dood... Twee andere torpedo's troffen de USS Yorktown aan stuurboord en toen het wrak de twee schokken had geïncasseerd, wist kapitein-ter-zee Elliot Buckmaster dat het nu definitief afgelopen was. Terwijl Buckmaster zijn manschappen weer van het getroffen schip haalde, probeerden 6 torpedojagers de I-168 tot zinken te brengen. Tanabe kreeg 60 nabijtreffers te verwerken en aan het eind van de aanval was de onderzeeboot beschadigd. Maar eensklaps was de aanval over. De jagers werden teruggeroepen naar de zinkende USS Yorktown. De USS Yorktown bleef drijven tot de volgende morgen, (6 juni Japanse tijd, 7 juni Amerikaanse tijd). Toen sloeg het schip om naar haar bakboordzijde. Aan beide zijden was de USS Yorktown getroffen in de gevechten tijdens de Slag bij Midway. Ze zonk naar 5.500 meter diepte. ''USS Yorktown'' teruggevonden In mei 1998 vertrok het onderzoeksschip van Dr. Robert D. Ballard, de oceanograaf en onderzoeker, naar Midway met een Amerikaanse en enkele Japanse veteranen aan boord. Dr. Ballard's bedoeling was de Japanse vliegdekschepen, of toch één ervan te ontdekken. Na lang zoekwerk vond hij niets en hij besloot om de USS Yorktown op te sporen. Op 19 mei 1998 zag de mini-bathyscaafrobot, uitgerust met zoeklichten en camera, een lang spoor in de zanderige bodem op 5.500 meter diepte. Het rechte zandspoor trok door verspreide rotsstenen, en meteen dacht men dat dit niet door de natuur kon gevormd zijn. Hij ontdekte zo het wrak van het Amerikaanse vliegdekschip, dat lichtjes naar stuurboord overgeheld lag op de zeebodem. Bij het neerkomen op de oceaanbodem moet de USS Yorktown nog verscheidene tientallen meters vooruitgeschoven zijn op de zandbodem eer hij voorgoed stil lag... USS Yorktown (CV-5) * Klasse: Yorktown-klasse * Type: Vliegkampschip US Navy * Werf: Newport News Shipbuilding and Dry Dock Comp. (Norfolk Virginia). * Gebouwd: 3 augustus 1933 * Te water gelaten: 21 mei 1934 * In dienst gesteld: 30 september 1937 * Verloren gegaan: 7 juni 1942 Technische gegevens * Lengte: 247 m * Breedte: 33 m * Diepgang: 8,50 m (volgeladen) * Lengte vliegdek: 245 m * Breedte vliegdek: 26,30 m * Waterverplaatsing: 25.500 ton (geladen) * Snelheid: 32,5 knopen (60 km/u) * Machines: 4 Parsons Stoomturbines met 9 Babcock & Wilcox ketels * Vermogen: 120.000 pk (4 schroeven - 2 roeren) * Vliegtuigen: max. 96 (tijdens de Pacificoorlog 80 tot 90 vliegtuigen) - F4F Wildcats - SBD Dauntless' - TBF Avengers * Bemanning: 2.919 man (oorlogstijd) * Reikwijdte: 10.400 mijl bij 15 knopen - 7.900 mijl bij 20 knopen * Radar: CXAM-1 zoekradar (einde 1941) Bewapening * 8 x 5-inch 38 cal. kanonnen * 4 x Quad 1.1-inch 75 cal. kanonnen * 24 x 50 cal. snelvuurkanonnen * 32 x Oerlikons 20-mm snelvuurkanonnen Categorie:Vliegdekschepen